Happy Trails
by Twinkletoes McGee
Summary: Axel likes to tempt with his happy trail.


There are some things you never need to see in the morning if you're not used to freakshows.

Like happy trails.

All he had been doing in the morning was wandering down the stairs, contemplating whether to have sugary cereal or some kind of brekkie pastry, and he had seen Axel just .. _standing_ there. With nothing but his boxers on, whch hung a little too low for Roxas's taste. He got a nearly-full-frontal crotch-hair exposure, which was flaming red. And, well, Roxas's poor little head could not take it. He let out a shriek comparable to that of a woman and ran upstairs and locked the door, pathetically hiding in a small closet in his room. He thanked his lucky stars he hadn't seen .. well, er .. no-no parts. His face flushed with the thought.

That morning, he felt like something similar to mindrape had occured - well, not mindrape necessairily. He was just shy about .. _those things_.

Especially when they concerned Axel.

He shivered again, for the fifth or fourth time. He had been up in the room since breakfast, and Axel would come by the door and tap it, sometimes calling out things. "You can't hide in there forever." "If you come out I'll make you something." "Was the experience _that_ gruesome?" Laughter. Lovely, ringing laughter of his. Roxas was nearly lured out of his room by that laughter and the tempting offer of food, both of which he could not resist.

After a while, he fell asleep, dreaming bits and snatches of random things. And when he woke up, Axel was grinning down at him, caressing his face with his hand. Roxas opened his mouth to protest, and turned that brilliant shade of red again as Axel covered his mouth with his own. There was a whimper in the back of his throat as Axel deepend the kiss, parting Roxas's lips with his tongue. The tiny room felt so very, very cold, and Axel was so very, very _hot_.

Roxas was quite aware of the ever-growing problem in his pants as Axel swung a leg over his body, getting on top. The body heat was pleasantly unbearable, as if he was about to burst from the inside at any moment. The touching, the caresses, and the way Axel's hips looked - he felt so sensitive, so vulnerable. Axel pulled back for a second and looked at him and smirked. "Hey, kid, you can't always be shy about this sort of thing." He raised his eyebrows at Roxas and smoothed back the blonde's hair. Roxas stuttered slightly, but managed to choke out in a breathy, husky voice, "Why?" Axel responded by tugging at his pants, as Axel was still situated in his boxers, which were tugging dangerously low, almost to the point of where Roxas could see .. something.

Axel kissed him again, tugging at the t-shirt now. They stopped as Axel pulled the shirt over Roxas's head and flung it somewhere over the bed. They resumed making out again, Axel slipping a bit lower until he caught the zipper of his jeans, unbuttoning them. Axel pulled away again, but this time, Roxas took initiative: he pulled off his own pants. What a miracle.

Axel was being more gentle now as his fingers felt the inside of the boxer band, tugging them off, smiling as he pulled them down slightly. Lower and lower his hands went, finally only one hand felt it - the "problem" had grown large, a slight hum through it. Roxas gasped and groaned, his hands tightening a little around the redhead's waist. Axel pried his hands off his waist, this time pulling the boxers completely off Roxas, stopping to admire the blonde's body, which wasn't hairless, but had soft, downy hairs on his stomach and arms, and his own little happy trail. A slight one, which led down to a mass of pubic hair, coarse and soft, and springing from it was Roxas's manhood, standing straight and proud. Roxas did not know when he had become so suddenly bold, but the illicit position he was in was beckoning him with the crook of it's finger.

Axel kissed Roxas again, nibbling his lip as he heard him whimper. It was so soft, almost a whisper. The redhead trailed kisses from his neck to his stomach, finally coming down to the main course. His tongue slid over the now-pulsating cock, taking it whole. The ridges and curves of his manhood were not that obvious, but they were there. He sucked it, enjoying the moaning and whimpering sounds that came from Roxas. He would not let up until the blonde came. He gently made his way to the base, taking care to let his tongue rove over one of the most sensitive areas on Roxas. Making his way back up, he gave one last dip into his mouth before the blonde came, a dazzling white liquid filling his mouth. He swilled it in his mouth; it tasted like grass and something a little earthy.

He lovingly laid beside Roxas and cradled the blonde boy as he snuggled into Axel's chest, absentmindedly stroking his chest. Roxas felt spent, although he had barely done anything, and murmured something into Axel's chest. "Hm?" he asked, although he doubted if he would recieve an answer back. Surprisingly, he did. The boy looked up at him mischeviously.

"Happy trails are fun."


End file.
